


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by frnkierwoah



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, and more characters will be added, it kinda sucks rn but it will get better, roadtrip au, this is gonna be v happy i promise you, tw light suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkierwoah/pseuds/frnkierwoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You did it, baby’ Josh kissed his boyfriend's cheek. </p><p>Tyler turned around to face him, “No. We did it” He smiled as josh leaned down to kiss his boyfriends nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of going to be based off of what i plan on doing when i graduate (which is in may!!! ahhh!!!) also each of the four flashbacks is from each of the four years of high school

When the cool paper of his diploma touches his palm and his hand is placed firmly in the sweaty grip of his principals hand tyler can't help but let a tear fall slowly to the gymnasium floor. He’s not crying because he’s sad, he’s crying because this is it. The start of the rest of his life. As he watches his boyfriend, Josh, strut across the stage, his black robe flowing with every step, tyler thinks about what it took to get him here, and he fights another tear.

——————————————————————————————————————————

_‘You’re going to love it tyler, high school is the best four years of your life.’ ‘_

_I’m sure it is, mom,’ tyler forces a smile as he raised a shaky hand to wave goodbye, ‘Love you’_

_‘Love you too hun, stay outta trouble!’ his mother yells sweetly as tyler slams the door shut._

_He watches swarms of students file through the front door of his new home for the next four year and sighs. ‘best four years of your life my ass’ he mutters a little too loud._

_Someone chuckles beside him. ‘M’ glad someone is just as apprehensive about high school as I am’ a boy with pastel pink hair and a shining nose ring falls into step beside him, ‘Josh.’ He smiles, his eyes crinkling at the edges._

_'Tyler.” Tyler’s face softens and he find himself smiling back._

———————————————————————————————————————

_‘Hey you've reached josh, I cant come to the phone right now so please leave your name and number and ill get back to you as soon as possible! BEEP-'_

_H-hey josh i-i know it’s like 2:30 in the morning b-but do you think you could give me a callback… soon…. bye’ tyler didn’t even get a chance to put the phone down before it lit up in his hand. He raised it slowly, his shaking fingers threatening to drop it. ‘H-hello?” he choked out._

_‘Tyler!’ Josh let out a sigh of relief before continuing ‘what’s wrong baby boy why did you call me’_

_‘I-I don’t really know Josh.’ Tyler sniffled and cringed as his voice shook._

_'Baby please talk to me you sound scared, what’s going on? Are you alright?’ You could hear the panic in Josh’s voice as he hung onto ever noise tyler made. ‘_

_I don’t know what’s happening Josh, but I can’t take it anymore. It feels like there is ice in my stomach, and spiders in my lungs… Make it stop' He let out a strangled sob. ‘It hurts, josh, it hurts!'_

_'What hurts tyler?'_

_'Everything hurts. Existing hurts. I want it to stop’_

_‘Baby, stop. Tyler, don’t talk like that please don’t'_

_‘I’m sorry Josh, I can’t help it’ Tylers free hand flew up to scratch at his throat. ‘Please help me.’_

_‘I’m in my car, leave your window open, ill be there in ten’ Josh hung up before tyler could protest. When josh arrived he soothed tyler, allowing him to cry his worries into his shoulder. They fell asleep curled up at 4:25 am._

———————————————————————————————————————

_‘midterms can kiss my ass’ Josh stated, slamming his history textbook closed. Tyler looked over at him and scowled, josh smirked at him, “and so can you baby.’_

_‘Fuck off!’ tyler giggled as josh nuzzled into his side. He sighed running his hands through josh’s now blue dyed hair._

_‘_ _Whatcha' thinking about pretty boy?’ Josh kissed the underside of tyler’s jaw, nibbling softly at the skin._

_‘School and stuff I guess…’ He sighed again, leaning into josh’s touch._

_‘Are you excited?’ Tyler had taken a semester off school, choosing to be home-schooled after his most recent suicide attempt that tore him down mentally and physically. He was supposed to be going back next week._

_‘God no!’ Tyler chuckled pathetically, ‘But I think I can do it if you’ll be there beside me’_

_Josh smiled warmly at his boyfriend, ‘of course.’_

———————————————————————————————————————

_‘Tyler! Baby, are you okay?’ Josh sat up from where he was on the couch, looking into tyler wet eyes. Tyler threw his head back, laughing through tears, his body shaking with happiness._

_‘We’re graduating, jishwa! We’re fucking graduating!’ Tyler sat back up and pushed josh back onto the couch, kissing him passionately. He looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes when he came up for breath._

_Josh giggled, putting his hands on tyler’s tear stained cheeks. ‘Not yet baby boy, one month left, then we’re out of here.’_ _Tyler learned back down to suck deep red marks into josh’s collarbones ‘_

_Thank you, josh.’_

_‘For what?” Josh furrowed his brow._

_‘For everything’_

———————————————————————————————————————

Tyler’s thoughts ended abruptly as he felt a pair of strong arms snake around his waist and lips pressed against his ear "You did it, baby" Josh kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

Tyler turned around to face him, “No. We did it” He smiled as josh leaned down to kiss his nose. 

"I love you"

"I love you more"


	2. Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Come on pretty boy, pop ‘em like tic-tac's. You know you want to’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that maybe writing a flashback to the suicide mention in chapter 1 would give me some ideas for what else to write but that was a lie, but I'm not gonna delete all of this 
> 
> so here
> 
> take it
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING DONT READ IF UR TRIGGERED EASILY

_He only meant to take two for a sore throat but as he pulled back the thin film of the fresh bottle, the thick white pills fell into his hand softly like they were made for him. Two turned to six, turned to the whole bottle. There had to be 40 little white pills resting in his palms like tic-tac's. Tyler rolled them between his hands, dropping a few with tiny clatters on the granite countertop. The noise seemed to echo in the night air almost as if the pills were calling out to someone, begging them to stop what they thought tyler was gonna do. No one could stop him. Tyler watched as one of the pills rolled slowly across the countertop and into the sink where it swept up by the rushing water. His hands shook as a voice spoke to him, it felt like it was coming from everywhere around him._

**_‘Come on pretty boy, pop ‘em like tic-tac's. You know you want to’_ **

_It was too late, or too early he couldn't decide, there was nothing left in him for the night that begged him to stop. He no longer held the courage to fight, he couldn’t even stop himself from crying._

**_‘This again tyler? I thought I taught you better, no one likes a crybaby.’_ **

_Tyler’s senses seemed to be heightened as he soaked in the harsh words from his invisible counterpart. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he lifted a pill to his lips._

_Pop!_

_Swallow._

**_one_ **

_‘I’m sorry’_

_Pop!_

_Swallow._

**_Two_ **

_‘I’m sorry mom’_

_Pop! Swallow._

_**Three** _

_'I’m sorry, dad'_

_Tyler lost count as he sat on the kitchen floor, shoving the rest of the pills in his mouth, choking a bit as he struggled to swallow them all._

_‘I’m sorry, josh’_

_His eyes began to droop as the pills settled in the bottom of his stomach. The last thing he saw was the kitchen light turning on and someone calling his name._

“Tyler!” The voice sounded distant as if it were underwater. “Tyler! Wake up!” Tyler’s breathing became erratic as the voice grew louder. Josh sat straddling tyler hips as he shook the boys shaking shoulders. “Tyler its just a dream, baby please wake up!” Tyler’s eyes opened wide as he shot up in bed, greeted by josh’s worried face. He looked around the room, eyes adjusting to the bright light of the room as his heart rate settled. 

He was in josh’s bed, in josh’s room, alive.

“You had me worried sick baby, you were shaking and talking in your sleep.” Josh cupped tyler’s face, swiping away tyler tears with the pads of his thumbs. 

“I’m sorry josh, I had the dream again. I’m really sorry” Tyler tucked his face in the crook of josh’s neck as the tears kept flowing.

“It’s okay tyler, you don’t have to apologize” Josh ran his hands softly through tyler’s rustled hair, whispering softly in his ear. “I’m here, it’s okay. Let’s go watch TV for a little bit, then we’ll see if you can fall asleep again. Sound good babe?” Josh leaned down to look into tyler wet eyes, smiling softly. 

Tyler rested his forehead on josh’s, sniffling before speaking. “Okay.”  



End file.
